


honey

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: merlin thinks gwen is sweet as honey





	honey

“Here’s some honey for my honey,” Merlin said, handing Gwen a plate of toast with honey before plopping onto the couch next to her.

Gwen giggles as she takes the plate from him, and only laughs more as he jostles her while sitting down. He wraps his arm around her shoulders as she begins eating her toast, and her eyes return to the tv screen. She’s nearly done with her toast before she realizes Merlin has been watching her.

“What?” Gwen asks as she turns her head to look at him, their noses brushing due to their closeness.

“What ‘what?’” Merlin asks with a grin.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Yes,” Merlin responds, smile still plastered to his face.

“Why? It’s creepy?” Gwen responds jokingly, nudging him with her shoulder.

“I can’t help it! It’s not my fault I have the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world.

Gwen blushes and ducks her head. Merlin’s hands enter her field of vision as they take the plate from her hands and set it on the coffee table. He then gently lifts her chin until she looks up at him.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hi,” Gwen responds with a giggle, but is cut off by the press of Merlin’s lips to hers. The kiss starts chaste but Merlin slips in a bit of tongue before pulling away.

“Mmm, tastes sweet.”

“It’s the honey,” Gwen replies, slowly opening her eyes.

“Huh, thought it was just you.”

Gwen rolls her eyes, but is secretly pleased.

“Merlin, you big flirt. I’m already your girlfriend, you don’t have to flatter me so.”

“Maybe I don’t have to, but I want to. You deserve it.” 

Merlin reaches out to hold Gwen’s face, caressing her cheeks.

“You deserve to be complimented every day.”

“I love you,” Gwen says, eyes filling with tears as she grows emotional.

“I love you more, honey,” Merlin replies, and captures her lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two a lot :')


End file.
